


Riding High

by igiveup101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igiveup101/pseuds/igiveup101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper try weed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding High

After about an hour of preparation, Monty and Jasper were satisfied that they had successfully rolled a pair of joints. It was hard to know exactly what to do, because no one really smoked marijuana anymore- it was too hard to find. With Monty's father in charge of the gardens, though... Well, it wasn't particularly difficult for him to get a hold of.

What _was_ difficult, however, was getting up the guts to actually smoke it. Both of the boys sat staring at the joints for at least 20 minutes before they did anything with them. 

“You go first.” Jasper said.

“No, you should.”

Jasper shook his head. “They're your family's drugs, Monty, it's only fair that you get to go first.”

“Well, you're the guest. Do it.”

Jasper looked back down at the joints. Monty could tell that he was thinking hard because he was wearing the same expression he always did when he made tough decisions. Finally, looking nervous, he nodded in determination. “Can I try something?”

“If it's the weed, then yes, please do.”

Jasper nodded again. “Right. Yes. Right.” He picked up the first blunt and twirled it between his fingers for a second before pulling out his lighter. Lighters were hard to come by, because they were dangerous and possibly illegal, but no one had ever really been caught with one- not publicly, anyway- so no one was really sure. He lit the joint and, after a second of hesitation, took a drag.

A second later, he seemed to be coughing up a lung. “Jaz? Hey, Jaz, you okay? Shit.” Jasper waved Monty off, trying to recompose himself in between bouts of hacking. When he finally managed to stop coughing, he pointed at the other blunt, clearly meaning for Monty to take it. He did. 

It was about 45 minutes before either of them could take a drag without exploding into another coughing fit, and by the time they accomplished the goal, they were already pretty high. Jasper said something about how the fog looked like one of the clouds that they could see when they looked at the Earth, but Monty only heard half of it. He was too busy contemplating the reality of the fingers he was waving in front of his face.

“Monty?” Monty grunted in response. “Hey, Monty? Monty? Monty, can I try something? I read about it somewhere and it looked cool.” Monty nodded slowly, marveling at the way that the room seemed to bounce up and down as he did. 

He heard Jasper take another drag, and then cough one of those  choking, close-mouthed coughs. Before he could make an inquiring grunt, he realized that Jasper was closer than he'd been before. A lot closer actually. Close enough that his tongue was in Monty's mouth, which Monty noted was a new experience.

Still, Monty was all for new experiences, and this one especially. He liked this one.  He had even less of a problem with it when Jasper moved to his neck. And when it went a bit further- well, Monty definitely wasn't complaining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Weed Day everybody


End file.
